


(I'm dirty) Wash me!

by kxdlola120



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Car Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxdlola120/pseuds/kxdlola120
Summary: Baekhyun wants to make more money by having a brilliant idea of car wash, and Kyungsoo really hates his job.And Jongin too.





	(I'm dirty) Wash me!

Kyungsoo grumbles as he exits the bathroom, and walks up to the counter. "I hate you for this!" He glowers when Baekhyun smirks, cursing under his breath.

"Oh, come on, Soo!" His colleague, and soon-to-be ex-best friend, walks around the counter and hits his shoulder blade with force, before hugging him with one arm. "It's not bad. We're gonna enjoy ourselves, and make money at the same time. What's better than that?"

"Maybe just selling gas," Kyungsoo grumbles again, shoving him off. "Besides, out work is doing just fine. There's no need for us to be naked for it,"

"We won't have to be naked," Baekhyun laughs again, going around to the back to fetch some plastic buckets for each of them, already filling them with tap water from the conjoined bathroom. "But it would be fun!"

"It wouldn't be!" Kyungsoo yells back, scowling at the cheery sign 'Car wash half the price!' hanging from one of the gas stations' tanks. It has pink letters and some hearts over the corners, and Kyungsoo fake barfs. 

Just in time for Baekhyun to reappear again, carrying two buckets with some difficulties. He hands one to him, and Kyungsoo thinks for a second too long to pour everything down Baekhyun's back, but then chooses otherwise, because the mess would be his to clean afterwards. 

With a half bounce in his step, Baekhyun exits the station, and walks to the skewed sign, aligning it better. He leans on it, smiling up to the shining Sun that welcomes the hottest day of the year, if they were to judge by today's weather forecast. He closes his eyes, inhaling a sweet breath, exhaling his next words. "Smile, Soo! You're gonna chase away our customers."

"What customers," Kyungsoo asks back, wiping at the sweat already accumulating above his brow, and eats his own words when first car draws up, Baekhyun beckoning him closer for the first wash of the day.

 

 

 

 

There were times in his life when Kyungsoo felt truly embarrassed over something he's done or said. But nothing compared to this. 

His bucket of water is already half-dirty, and the yellow sponge that he squeezed every time the car stopped by him, is already tattered at the edges. It might've had something to do with his furious wiping and scrubbing, but he blames Baekhyun for it after all. He blames everything on Baekhyun. It's easier that way.

"Come again!" On the count of his friend, the elder waves cheerily as the freshly washed car drives away, leaving a hefty tip to the blond-haired boy that might've tied the hem of his navy blue shirt in a knot at his stomach. His bellybutton and navel too are exposed this way, and maybe that's why most of the cars divert to his, left side of the parking lot in front of the gas station, and Kyungsoo has had his last customer almost an hour ago. 

"You said we wouldn't be naked," He bites out, little bit louder for Baekhyun to hear him, since he's striking a conversation with each customer, flashing his million dollar smile and winning them over.

"And we're not!" Baekhyun yells back after the car drives away, and he stands there, basking in the persistent sunlight, wiping at his forehead. His hair is hanging in treads of wet strands covering his eyes, and the shirt is midnight blue with wetness already. 

Kyungsoo checks his state, and finds everything dry and in place, and no matter how hot today is, he's not taking off any garment from his body. 

Which is something his friend doesn't respect, because Baekhyun pulls at his shorts better, exposing milky thighs to the world, and smirks when the next car drives up to him, honking at the enjoyable sight. 

Kyungsoo tries to object, because the line to Baekhyun's side is filling up slowly, and the right lane to his side is completely empty. Hell, even some grandmas, still allowed to drive, pull up to wait in Baekhyun's turn, and Kyungsoo sighs solemnly. 

"I didn't even want this to happen," He grumbles on his way to the gas station, plucking and closing the door with a thud. It's a glass cover, and Kyungsoo only glances out to see cheery Baekhyun flaunting his ass as he leans over the windshield to wipe the excess water. It's not helping that the only hose available at the moment is at Baekhyun's side too, and he waves it in the air, before spraying onto the next car in the line. 

The water sprinkles around, and if Baekhyun's not already wet, he's dripping now. The crowd loves it, apparently.

"We're diligent workers, not stripers for cash!" Kyungsoo kicks at his now empty bucket, as the poor plastic rolls around the station until stopping. He doesn't even look at his side, knowing that there's nobody there. Except maybe people stopping to wait for their turn in Baekhyun's line, having to draw up more off the main road and into the parking lot, because of the crowd gathering quickly. 

The car wash isn't expensive, but Baekhyun makes it seem like it's pure gold being sprayed with his act, even mounting the hose as he sprays it around. And the wipe of the hair off his eyes is downright sinful. 

Kyungsoo shudders.

Just as he sits down behind the counter, having better plans of how to spend the rest of the day, his eyes double in size when he sees a car pulling in at his side. 

It's a red corvette, and to his surprise, the car stops right where it's supposed to for Kyungsoo to wash it. 

His legs carry him out quicker than he could ever admit, and just as he sports a cheery smile to please a potential customer, he sees who sits behind a wheel.

"What's up, Soo."

And his tummy flares with anger.

"I'm going back in." He deducts with a frown, already turning on his heel to go back and maybe eat everything off the snack shelf. But the customer behind him is quick to exit their car, stopping him with a smirk. 

"A customer is a customer. And a customer always comes first," Kyungsoo turns around, and cranes his neck to look up, matching a scowl with Jongin's smirk. 

And just to get the hit out of it, Jongin leans down, whispering slowly. "Pleasure me, Soo." And the air must be chilly all of sudden on his somehow still moist skin from before, because it sends chills down Kyungsoo's spine.

"Jongin, why are you here?" He crosses his arms just because, looking up. 

The man leans back, and sucks a corner of his mouth, grinning afterwards. "Baek told me about the car wash, and my car just needs to be scrubbed real bad." The way he says words should sound illegal, and it does wonders to Kyungsoo's imagination, but he collects himself quick enough. 

"Well, as you see, only that side is open," Kyungsoo jerks his thumb in Baekhyun's direction, hearing his over the top laughter with washing another car, and turns to leave. "And I'm closed."

But Jongin's persistent, "Oh, but I'm in a hurry, and I really need a good wash," 

Either the voice is next to his ear, or Kyungsoo's having a sunstroke from standing out in the open for too long, because he shudders again. But huffs out eventually. 'Think about the tip, Kyungsoo!', he thinks, and that gets him going. 

Jongin playfully jumps in the air with glee, walking back to his car to shut down the roof that's open for the summer weather, and leans on one of the gas tanks nearby, watching Kyungsoo working. 

And the shorter walks back to the station to pour another bucket of water from the tap, spraying some car gel into it, mixing until bubbles come up to the top. He looks out to see Jongin waiting patiently for him to come out, as nobody else parks behind his red corvette, and Kyungsoo curses his luck. 

Jongin draws a cigarette from a packet in the back pocket of his jeans, and lights it up, closing his plump lips around the filter. Their eyes meet through the glass windows of the station, and Kyungsoo curses as he feels a lick of something familiar in his tummy from watching Jongin smirking. 

He really hates him, too!

Jongin is Baekhyun's friend from college, as they're majoring in the same department. And curse his luck, but Kyungsoo has known him ever since their first year, when Baekhyun introduced the always so shy Jongin to their group of friends. Kyungsoo warmed up to the taller fast enough, but after a couple of get-goings, he realized that Jongin was only shy around new people. 

He still remembers a drunk Jongin coming behind him in a club on one of their rendezvouses, and sloppily kissing behind his ear, as his hips grinded down onto Kyungsoo's behind. 

And if that wasn't enough, a wet and mumbled confession soon left on his ear shell made things even worse. 

It's not like Jongin's bad to look at, or even dumb and boring to hang out, Kyungsoo'd concluded years back. It's just he's too damn different around Kyungsoo, seemingly forgetting that he did confess back then when they were just starting to be friends, acting more like Kyunsoo was his prey rather than a crush. 

And he hates to feel so objectified whenever Jongin comes by, which is now on daily bases ever since both Baekhyun and him got the job at their local gas station. But Jongin is adamant in making his life living hell, sharing corny jokes and horny declarations each chance he's got. 

And his subtly crush on the taller doesn't help his case either. How the latter happened, Kyungsoo's confused too, and he's too damn proud to act upon it. Considering his crush is a dumb, bratty, too-good-looking-for-his-own-good Kim Jongin.

Trying not to spill the water before using it, Kyungsoo walks out and to his side, lowering the bucket next to a front left wheel. "So, the usual?" He asks, even though he's not a professional in any way whatsoever, and only knows how to pour the water and scrub with his yellow sponge. 

Jongin hums somewhere behind him, and Kyungsoo realizes he's staying out for the show—or his shame of having to do this in the first place—and closes his eyes as he hears Jongin coming closer.

"Start with the front, then move to the back." He says like giving instructions, but Kyungsoo huffs out, taking the bucket to the back instead. 

"Your car will be washed, Sir. Just wait patiently," 

Jongin smirks and Kyungsoo should've seen it coming. "I love it when you call me Sir."

After a deadly scowl sent his way, Jongin leans back on the tank and watches as Kyungsoo bends down, away from him, and soaks up the bubbly water with his sponge. 

He moves from the headlights, scrubbing anything he could find, but not wiping away anything, having an excuse now to snatch the water hose from Baekhyun's side. 

Speaking of which, his best friend doesn't even realize that Jongin's the only customer he has, and Kyungsoo doubts anyone else would come by any time soon. 

So he's diligently washing everything, moving along the whole car, and tucking the drenched sponge in every crevice and cove. He's almost forgotten about whose car this is, and when Jongin clears his throat in the back, he almost jumps in the air. 

"I need to get the hose," Kyungsoo explains, like finally realizing that maybe Jongin's one of those guys that are into cars like carrying about pets and children, and thinks that maybe he should've talked the process of washing it through. 

But Jongin shifts on his legs, lighting another cigarette as he speaks. "Oh, you're getting it, alright,"

'Weird,' Kyungsoo thinks as he wipes his forehead, and moves to Baekhyun's side to fetch the hose long enough to reach his side too. Baekhyun doesn't seem to mind, because he waves at the crowd still waiting their turn with the handsomer washer, and explains how he needs to take a ten-minute break. 

Kyungsoo ignores the disappointed sighs and some yells from the line of cars even blocking the regular traffic on the main road, and moves back to Jongin's car to rinse everything out. 

His black shirt is starting to stick to his back, the Sun too persistent in its work today, so he stops to peel the shirt away and off his torso, missing Jongin's wandering eyes. 

When the hose sprays around, he has a second thought about washing Jongin down too, but stops considering he's only wearing a wife-beater. Plus, wet jeans are a hassle to take off. 

And every action has a reaction, so that's why his thoughts venture in undressing Jongin's jeans off his long, lean legs, and Kyungsoo grabs the hose to splash some cold water in his face too. 

"What are you thinking about, Soo?" Jongin smirks knowingly, and Kyungsoo curses his luck. 

Instead of answering, he shuts down the water, and uses a soft, dry rag to wipe the car clean. Some droplets soak up in his shirt when he leans down to wipe it, and by the time he's done, he's in a need of a change. 

"I'm done." He snaps the rag over his shoulder, turning to face Jongin again. "That would be 10 bucks."

Jongin fetches some dollar bills from his back pocket as well, coming closer to stand in front of him. "Aren't you too hot with that black T on?"

Kyungsoo scowls, fixing a shirt that rose up over his jeans' pocket a bit. "Money, Jongin."

"I love it when you're demanding—" But the corny pick up line doesn't land, because Kyungsoo pushes him out of his personal space, and speaks instead.

"Yeah, you'd like to hear it in bed, too, and I'm too good for this world, and blah blah. Money, please."

Eventually, Jongin hands him the cash, with some hefty tip too, and moves to the car. But just as he gets in, and pulls the roof down, he calls for Kyungsoo again. 

He should've just left minutes ago, but Kyungsoo still stays, reasoning that he needs to watch Jongin really going away.

"Yes?"

Jongin smiles for the first time ever since he's gotten here, and honks as he parks out. "I'll be back."

 

 

 

 

True to his words, Jongin does come back. 

It's the next day, and Kyungsoo really thinks about strangling Baekhyun for having a brilliant idea of extending their new services for a whole week instead of just a day, because 'I've earned so much money, Soo, we can't stop now'.

That's why another blasting sunny day finds Kyungsoo dressed in a simple t-shirt, with a grinning Baekhyun changing into some hotpants, almost too short for his bubbly behind. 

"Baek," Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow. "Really?"

"I have to flaunt what mamma gave me," 

Kyungsoo massages his temples when Baekhyun exits the station with two buckets instead of one, having a bandana wrapped around his forehead. Then looks down to his basketball shorts that reach his knees almost, and a simple black shirt similar to the one from yesterday. 

He has a second thought about sitting this day out, but a familiar car honk breaks his thoughts away. 

"Soo, Jongin's here for you!" Baekhyun yells excitedly, and Kyungsoo face palms. 

"What are you doing here!?" He exits the station, coming to knock on the hood of Jongin's glistening red corvette, waiting for him to cut the engine. When he does, Jongin gets out of his car, and moves to the trunk instead.

"I told you I'll be back." And he flashes him a smile, like it's totally normal to ruin one of his days again. 

Kyungsoo actually feels the vein on his forehead popping. "But I washed it yesterday. This doesn't make a sense."

Jongin tucks the hood of the trunk down, carrying out a folded chair that he spreads with an equal glistening smile as Kyungsoo fumes by the side.

"Life doesn't make sense, Soo. But we're not here to question it," And when he sits down, he crosses his legs at the ankles, and kicks his arms behind his head. "We're just living it."

"What the actual fuck." Kyungsoo hears himself commenting, and before he can go and maybe cut that annoying smile off the equally annoying Jongin, a car honk blasts in the background, cutting his next thoughts.

When he turns around, there's a row of cars honking and lining behind Jongin's car, all waving and some even whistling. Kyungsoo thinks they're maybe angry at Jongin for standing in the line, but he doesn't mind that for too long, because his line is fuller for the first time, and even Baekhyun stops to see what's the commotion about. 

But as Kyungsoo smirks in the general direction of his best friend, Jongin stands up from the chair, and walks around to greet the first car that parks behind him. And after that, he goes to the second. And third. And then fourth and fifth, and by the time he goes to the last one, Kyungsoo's lost count. 

"What..." But he doesn't get to finish, because Jongin comes back to his side again, waving at someone in the distance. "How do you.."

"Oh, these are my friends from college, from work and from my dance studio."

Kyungsoo blanches at him, mouth unhinged, and watches as some car in the middle blasts music loudly, and cranks it up to the highest volume. Doors here and there open up, and drivers of respective cars get out, walking around to meet with others, and it seems they all somehow know each other. 

And then it clicks.

"Jongin?"

"Yes, babe?"

Kyungsoo's fuming when he turns around, and pokes a finger in Jongin's chest, making him bend down a bit. "Is this what I think this is."

Jongin cowers a bit, biting into the bottom plush lip, and cracks a smile. "Is just a busy day?" And his voice raises in volume, and so does Kyungsoo's anger.

"That's it!" He turns around and leaves. "I quit!"

When he pushes Jongin out of the doorframe to close it, he locks it just in case, and walks to the behind where a break room lays. His bones are tired, and his head throbs when Kyungsoo sits down on the raggedy old couch, thinking of ways to kill Jongin without being found out. 

Just as he pours himself some alcohol from Baekhyun's secret stash hidden in the wall-hole behind the couch, the culprit for all of this pops in. 

"Hey, Soo, what's hanging?"

"Your head from your neck if you don't leave in the next two seconds."

But Baekhyun ignores him and instead snatches the bottle, sitting down. "Ow, who hurt you?"

Kyungsoo hisses when he thinks about the mess in front, and massages his temples to ease the tension. Somebody's gonna be killed today, he's sure of that at least.

And Baekhyun's closing in on the first place. "Why did you leave?"

To think that Jongin really brought all the people he knows, just for watching Kyungsoo washing them, is mind-boggling.

"How did you get in?" He asks instead, because the door's locked for a reason. 

"Spare key," He shrugs, downing another big gulp of vodka, and scrunches his eyebrows at the sting. "Ah, can alcohol expire?" He asks nobody in particular, and Kyungsoo stands up, already have downed the shallow pour in the plastic cup.

"Baekhyun, I warn you."

"About what?" 

His friend doesn't look at him when he asks, and drinks some more. 

"Why did you have to tell Jongin of all people about your devious plan?!" 

Baekhyun wipes at his mouth, a scruff voice speaking up. "Oh, come on. He's here only for a car wash."

Kyungsoo bites his tongue.

"Beside, he's had hots for you for too damn long." Then he has the audacity to raise his brows. "And you've had hots in return—"

"Shut up!" Kyungsoo cuts him off, and turns around to leave, but Baekhyun stops him in track once again.

"Sehun told me he jerks off to you."

Kyungsoo's mildly disgusted when he turns around, and asks, 'what.'

Baekhyun nods. "Yeah, Sehun caught him one time, and he was moaning your name."

Kyungsoo actually thinks that he's having a heat stroke. It must be from the weather. 

"Why do I—" But before he could finish, Baekhyun starts groaning and moaning, chanting his name.

"Oh, Kyungsoo, ah ah! How I wish to spread those cheeks and motorboat—"

Kyungsoo throws the cup at his face. 

Eventually, he has to come out. Not because of the image of Jongin touching himself to a thought of him marooning his mind, but because of the horde of cars that starts honking and calling his name. 

He feels silly to be wanted like this, because it's all a devious plan of Jongin to either embarrass him, or watch him get wet while washing so many cars. 

And Kyungsoo hopes it's the latter. 

"What, what, what!?!" He exits after snapping the door to its hinges, and the crowd actually applauds when he stops by Jongin's car. "Unbelievable."

"Hey, Soo." Jongin waves from his chair not that far away from his car, and he even has a cooler by his side. It's filled with beer and some sandwiches, and Kyungsoo pops a vein.

"You planned this, didn't you?" 

Jongin looks above his sunglasses, and raises a brow. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Kyungsoo comes to pick the plastic bucket and dismisses the cheers again when he starts washing the first car that pulls on the side of Jongin's car, as he totally ignores his car still glistening in the Sun. Jongin doesn't mind it. 

By the third car, Kyungsoo's wet all over, and even some of the Baekhyun's customers switched rows, waiting patiently for him to finish. It's like being on stage while a great deal of eyes watch him perform, but he's squirming when he remembers that Jongin's watching him too. 

It's like he's scrutinizing him with his eyes, and when Kyungsoo dares to look back, his sides churn when Jongin licks his bottom lip. 

The day slowly switches to evening, and the air chills just a little bit. There's still enough sunlight for him to work and see, but Kyungsoo actually feels glad when he realizes he only has two more cars to wash. 

His shirt is clinging to his torso, and he doesn't bother with unpeeling it anymore, too keen on finishing everything by the nightfall. His hair has just enough time to dry at the tips, before another splash of water wets it, and he leaves it like that, only shaking it away from his eyes. 

And maybe basketball shorts weren't a good idea, because polyester melts against his skin when wet, and he's sure the tips that keep getting bigger are due to everything being... outlined. 

The water is still cold, and by the time he starts working on the last car, he thinks about sprinkling Jongin too, but doesn't think too long when the man stands up from the chair and walks ahead to his car. 

Kyungsoo thinks he's gonna leave him, finally—and actually feels disappointed all of a sudden—but Jongin only reverses it in the lane behind the last car that he just sprayed with water. 

"Thank you," The man behind the wheel smiles gummily, giving him enough money for at least five car washes plus tip, and swerves around the lot until driving off. 

Jongin stops to cut off his engine, and Kyungsoo looks at him through the glass. He doesn't get out of the car, and he thinks about flipping him off and getting inside where Baekhyun works the cash register, but instead changes the water and starts washing the red corvette once again. 

The row on Baekhyun's side has spent a little over an hour ago, and his friend went back to change into some dry clothes, and count the money he's earned. Kyungsoo doesn't even expect him to come out, since Baekhyun yells he's going to the back for a well deserved break. 

And Kyungsoo ignores as Jongin closes the roof once again, opening his doors to get out. He feels the shiver running his back when the man rounds to his side where he stands and scrubs at the passenger seat, and blames it on the weather. 

Jongin doesn't say anything, and only goes to pick the chair from the side, along with the cooler, and drops everything down in the trunk. Kyungsoo gulps down, making sure everybody's gone from the parking lot, and turns just in time for Jongin to stop behind him. 

"Your car.. is already clean.." He mutters, looking up to meet Jongin's eyes, seeing the bottomless orbs unfocused with lust. 

It's like he's swimming, because his whole body feels lightweight, getting pulled in by the invincible force. Jongin swallows, his Adam's apple thickening under the skin of his neck, and says. "Keep cleaning. I wanna tip you."

Kyungsoo's ears redden at the innuendo, and he nods quietly, getting back to the work at hand. He turns around, swiping the cool surface of Jongin's car, not really focusing on the task. 

Jongin lingers behind, one hand tucked in his back pocket, probably fiddling with a pack of cigarettes still there, and leaning on the car roof with the other. 

It's as if he's caging him to the car, and Kyungsoo gulps down when he feels a breath puffing at his nape. It's chilling because his clothes and skin are still somehow wet, and Jongin's lips are warm when he speaks against it. 

"You drive me insane.." 

Kyungsoo almost drops the sponge from his knees buckling down, and huffs out when one of Jongin's hands slip down to hold his waist. It's warm against his skin, and he has a second thought about turning around and giving in. 

But he waits it just a bit, watching the station for any movements, before leaving the sponge on the roof of the car after all.

When he turns around, Jongin's eyes are blown away, and he breathes heavily, almost like working up his full strength not to pounce him. 

"And?" Kyungsoo whispers, their faces too close for just friends, and blinks when Jongin closes his eyes. 

"And I can't pretend longer,"

"Pretend?" Kyungsoo follows Jongin's whispered, lingering breath, watching the man fighting his urges. There's a lick of arousal in his tummy too, and this time Kyungsoo doesn't plan in forgetting it. But still... some light roasting of the taller could come in handy now. 

"Soo," Jongin half whines, half crooks out, and Kyungsoo decides against himself, and pushes him off. Jongin's face falls when he turns around and walks to the other side, grabbing the forgotten sponge. 

"I need to clean this too," He smirks when Jongin leans his forehead on the roof and inhales shakily. 

"Don't play with me," He exhales, cooling his head for a bit. 

It's like watching the bull preparing to attack, and no matter how excitedly afraid he is to see Jongin's will resolving, Kyungsoo still hums, and beckons him again. 

"You were the one that brought like all the people in your life for a car wash," Kyungsoo states like it's obvious, but Jongin doesn't comment on it. 

"Clean it!"

Kyungsoo blanches at the half yell, and asks. "What?"

"Clean the car!" Jongin demands again, and for a second Kyungsoo thinks he's finally at his wits end. But when Jongin raises his head up, Kyungsoo sees that he's letting him wash the car till the end, not giving him much of choice after that. 

This ignites another rush of warmth through Kyungsoo's body, because he just might indulge. 

But still.. he's a stubborn one. 

So that's why he takes his time in scrubbing everything with precision, going even a step further to scratch some dust off with his thumb, huffing as he's seen in the movies at the dirt. 

And Jongin follows him like a lost puppy for a couple of minutes, before leaning on the hood of the car, as he lights a cigarette. Smoking has always been one of Kyungsoo's many kinks, and he's having a hard time focusing on anything else. Not when Jongin inhales the stick, allowing his lungs to expand, before exhaling through parted, puffy lips. 

His eyes are half lidded too, and Kyungsoo rounds the corner, slowly coming to stand closer. 

"Jongin.."

"Yeah, Soo?" He acts like he's the one not affected with everything, but Kyungsoo could see hungry eyes exploring his body. 

"I'm almost done," He says it like giving Jongin enough time to think about what's next, and goes beyond him to reach for the hose still laying on the ground. 

Jongin only nods, and hops off the car, toeing the butt in the dust. They're back to just watching each other, and Kyungsoo sprays the roof first, glad it's not velvet kind of a material, as he goes around to rinse the bubbles from everywhere. 

But this time, Jongin follows him closely. 

When Kyungsoo bends down to rinse the tires too, he's behind him, watching, dissecting with his eyes. 

Kyungsoo squirms under his protruding eyes, but moves along the car body, dropping the hose in favor of grabbing the dry rag for the final touch. 

He wipes everything but the roof and Kyungsoo stands there next, glad for somehow short car when he reaches out and collects the water. But Jongin's behind him in a second, and just as he leans on the side, Jongin's hands are onto him. 

"Are you done?" He grinds down on his ass, and Kyungsoo bites his lower lip when he realizes that Jongin's half hard. The taller breathes down his neck, dragging softly moist lips along the side, stopping to ask at his ear.

"Ah, I—" But Kyungsoo's at loss of words, every drop of blood rushing to his lap. 

"I wanna tip you now." Jongin's speaking in that low tone, that feels like melted chocolate on his skin, only glazing his sides with want and lust. Oh, how much lust he must've feel right now, when Jongin stutters out a moan when his enlarged member gets stuck on Kyungsoo's plump behind. 

Manhandled on his back, Kyungsoo whimpers when Jongin's face is all he could see, drawing a blood with a tight bite on his bottom lip. "Yes, please," He whispers out, too blown out to care, and too horny to think. 

The first kiss always feel like butterfly wings fluttering in your tummy, but this one with Jongin feels like totally the opposite. Jongin kisses like he's starving, inhaling deeply when their tongues melt against each other, pulling Kyungsoo closer to his body. 

His hands are warm as they slip down to the small on his back, one slipping over the lusciousness of Kyungsoo's behind, and squeezes. 

Kyungsoo stutters out a moan, and Jongin's lips move down to catch his breath, before sliding to suck on his neck. Everything's hazy, like being drowned in the sense of only Jongin, as the taller presses into him, squeezing him to the side of his car. 

And the wetness of Kyungsoo's shirt transfers to Jongin's clothes as well, so they glue to each other like drowning in quick sand. 

The shorter holds Jongin's neck with both hands, moving his palms to stretch under his ears, as Jongin sucks at the sensitive part of his neck, making his toes curl.

"Jongin," Kyungsoo's already breathless, only igniting Jongin to press their lips again, and he's standing on his tiptoes by now. 

Jongin smells so good, taste even better, and Kyungsoo gets lost easily. 

There's a squeeze again, spreading his supple cheeks under the wet shorts, and Kyungsoo chokes at the chilliness that spreads down his spine. 

"Fuck, Soo," Jongin comes back to nip at his ear, earning himself a good exhale, and his lips seem to be sewed to the soft skin in front. 

They tumble to the side when Kyungsoo takes control and pushes him to lean on the car instead, the shorter moving in between his spread legs, tucking a hand on Jongin's torso. It shakes as he climbs it down, slowly touching everything of the other, and when he slips down over the chiseled navel, he stops to toy with Jongin's jeans' button. 

Jongin actually lifts his hips a bit, trying to get more friction on his already throbbing member, but Kyungsoo only tugs him closer by the hem of his pants' pocket.

That doesn't discourage him, as Jongin slips both of his large palms in the back pockets of his shorts, and squeezes. Harshly. 

"Ungh," Soon forgotten his pride, Kyungsoo finally relishes in the feeling of having Jongin's this close, kissing the corner of his lips, as he practically slides up and down, grinding on his lap. 

Jongin pulls him closer with each squeeze, making his want only heightening, and kisses him again, sucking on his tongue.

It seems as if both of them has forgotten about the public place they're currently in, and their friend behind only one glass panel separating him from seeing everything happening. But that doesn't stop either, as Jongin grabs the door handle of the passenger seat easily with one hand, opening the door for Kyungsoo to enter. 

As the get in, Jongin pushes Kyungsoo to lay down on the seats, missing the middle console with his back just about. 

"You should've gotten a bigger car," Kyungsoo mumbles as Jongin kisses him again, but soon forgets at the particular suck that leaves him whimpering. 

Jongin somehow closes the door behind him, so the light of the door-opening dies out, leaving them in the complete darkness, only source of light coming from the gas station that's far away anyway.

Kyungsoo spreads his legs for Jongin to lean in all the way, pressed upon his body, as his hands don't stop exploring everything. His clothes are wet, and if it were his car, Kyungsoo'd be pissed. 

But Jongin doesn't seem to mind, only grabbing the hem of his shirt, and pulling it off, following soon with his own. 

Kyungsoo's bangs are out of his face, so when Jongin stands midway to lean down once again, he's breathless at the smile dancing across Jongin's breathless lips. His own bangs hang from his forehead, making him completely breathtaking.

He pushes himself more to lay down comfortably, and Jongin soon follows, closing in on him. Their lips touch again, not moving past the sucking and nibbling, and Kyungsoo finally touches his naked, warm skin, palming from his shoulders, down to his blades. 

"Fuck," Jongin's head is tucked back into the shorter's neck, and he inhales first, before sticking his tongue down to taste too. It's a warm drag over the sensitive part, and Kyungsoo actually keens at the back of his throat, closing his eyes. 

He's hard, painfully so, but he lets Jongin have his own way a bit longer. 

And in the meantime, Jongin's heart does somersaults in his ribcage, for having Kyungsoo at all. Not to mention pliant and soft like this. 

Their hips connect again, and Kyungsoo's eyes roll back to his head when Jongin starts thrusting, creating the sweetest friction over the clothes. 

It's dry, gutural almost, but his breath soon vanishes when Jongin stands back up on his hands, high up as much as the roof allows him, and thrusts down more harshly.

"Jong-in, fuck!" Kyungsoo slaps a hand on the glass window above his head, pushing down as Jongin comes from above. It's push and pull, and both of them chase their orgasms fast, when their lips find a way to each other once again. 

But just as Kyungsoo feels the peak coming in waves, Jongin stops and drops his hips down, stilling. 

"What- Jongin, no—"

"I want to fuck you," But Jongin breaks him off, and that peak might come faster for Kyungsoo after all.

"Okay," He nods, pulling Jongin's dumb face when he smirks down, and kisses his breath away. When they pull, he nods again. "Okay, do it!"

"I want to hear you saying it," Jongin whispers at his lips, and Kyungsoo actually whacks him upside his head. 

"Aw, Soo!"

"Don't say stupid things, then." Kyungsoo huffs, but stutters out a moan when Jongin grinds down out of a sudden. "St-op!"

"Say it!" Jongin's persistent, kissing softly across his cheeks, moving to nose at his own nose, and lingers his lips longer at the corner of Kyungsoo's. "Beg!"

His voice, with the underlining does wonders to Kyungsoo, who whimpers on autopilot, moving his hips up. "Jong—"

"Beg, Soo! Let me hear you," 

It's low, absolutely filthy as Jongin grinds down, catching his lips in a silent moan. They tug again, tongues dripping when Jongin moves back, and gives him a view when one of his hands drops down between their bodies, Jongin cupping him over the shorts. "Be a good boy and—"

"Please fuck me, Jongin!" The last of his resolutions are drowning in the utmost need, crave to have Jongin right now. 

And Jongin must've feel like the absolute winner, because in the next moment, he's pushing his shorts down along with boxers, fisting him almost immediately. 

"Fuck, that feels good!" Kyungsoo yells, hissing when Jongin tugs, and trashes his head back, his neck vein popping. 

Jongin finds him absolutely gorgeous like this, because the cock in his hand throbs when he leans down to kiss at his Adam's apple, and tugs again. 

"I'm..." But Kyungsoo hiccups when Jongin tightens just bellow his mushroom head, creating a ring with his fist. "No, no, no!" 

Jongin ignores it, moving to lick up to his ear, nuzzling into his cheek, as he moves to breathe down on his red lips. "Not yet." Then he kisses, tugging Kyungsoo off the seat and closer to him, before the shorter drops down, feeling the stickiness on his back. "With me."

So he takes upon himself to tug at Jongin's jeans next, riding him out of everything, when Jongin lays back down, their cocks aligning perfectly. 

"This..." Jongin comments suddenly, grabbing both of their members in his warm palm, "is how I die." he squeezes and tugs, and Kyungsoo hiccups a moan.

"Now, Jongin! Now!" 

Jongin sucks on his digits, releasing them both for a breather, and the moves the forefinger to circle Kyungsoo's rim. It warm against his skin, and the shorter can't wait for him to fuck him already. 

The preparation's short, because Kyungsoo keeps grinding down as each new finger enters him, urging Jongin to hurry up already.

"If I knew you were this keen on getting fucked," Jongin lathers his red tip with some saliva, pumping it a couple of times. He's fully hard, ready to pounce, and also so close from just hearing and watching Kyungsoo unraveling. "I'd fuck you much earlier."

He says with a hint of moan in his voice, as he easies the tip first, both of them inhaling at the thrust. 

Jongin waits for Kyungsoo to get used to it some more, because their preparation sucked, but Kyungsoo surprises him with hooking both legs behind his back, as he pulls him all in.

"F-ck!" Kyungsoo gulps when Jongin's balls slap at his butt, and pushes at the door above. The taller stops to stare, catching his runaway breath, and counts the seconds as everything on Kyungsoo's neck and face strains, his arms tighten as he gets used to it. 

"Good?"

Kyungsoo nods, "Good!"

So Jongin drags his cock, stuttering at the still dry drag and leans back to watch only the tip getting caught. When he pistols back in, Kyungsoo whimpers, holding his legs from closing in. 

It's warm and snug, and Jongin might lose his mind after all.

Everything about Kyungsoo is so damn gorgeous, so it's no surprise when his pink hole flutters at nothing when he pulls out. Kyungsoo groans for him to come back in, but Jongin lowers down one hand to touch at the rim, plopping in a thumb to feel. 

"Jongin, if you don't— Fuck, gosh!" Kyungsoo moans, almost screams loudly when Jongin thrusts back in, sheltering his cock completely. 

From their own, Jongin pistols in and out, in and out, never stopping. There's some sweat accumulating on his brow, but he wipes it off silently, watching as Kyungsoo completely unravels beneath. 

One of his legs has risen up to roof, as Kyungsoo holds the other one, spreading everything out in the open. His hair sticks to his forehead, as the rest sways with each thrust, and Jongin concludes that nothing could compare to this. 

"You're driving me insane," He repeats the line from before, lowering down enough to nuzzle in Kyungsoo's knee, dragging his lips across the pink skin, then stops to the soft inner thigh, giving it a shallow bite. 

Kyungsoo nods, whimpering softly. "Ah, ah, that's it. Fuck! Me!"

And Jongin might come right then and there. 

One of his hands stop to hold the crevice between Kyungsoo's leg and his navel, as he spreads the palm over the inner thigh, massaging the soft skin with his thumb. He never stops thrusting, untucking only leaving the head in, as he pistols back in. 

Kyungsoo slides a bit on the leather seat, almost kicking his head on the wheel when he beckons Jongin closer for a kiss. Their tongues suck, their lips nibble, and Jongin breathes out on his mouth, kissing the corner just because. 

His other hand moves to hold Kyungsoo's other leg, the outstretched one, and plunges deeper. When the shorter screams, he stops just for a second, but then starts again when Kyungsoo chants, 'don't stop, don't stop'.

Just as he feels the strain in his hips, Kyungsoo pushes him off and manhandles him into sitting in one of the seats, sitting down on his lap instead. 

He's hazy looking, eyes blearily watching Jongin's lips, before he smacks him in a chaste kiss, moving to hug his shoulders. Jongin doesn't see it, but he feels it the moment Kyungsoo grabs at the base of his cock and slips it in, sitting down with a pleasant sigh. 

From then on, Kyungsoo starts bouncing. 

"Fuck, you feel so good." Kyungsoo throws his head back, using his shoulders for leverage. Jongin plants feet on the floor and starts thrusting back up, almost sending Kyungsoo up to knock his head on the roof. 

It's too damn low, so the smaller has to grind down more than drop, but it's equally mind-blowing, as he says just that to Jongin.

That earns him a playful pistol back in, making him hit his head on the solid roof after all. 

"Oh, god! I'm sorry, Soo, I was just—"

"Just make me cum!" Kyungsoo drops down from his lap, turning around on all fours, and sticks out his butt at the other's face. Jongin has a second thought to stick his face in between succulent cheeks for a taste, but moves behind him instead, easing back in without a hassle.

They chase after the orgasm together, connected deeper like this, as Kyungsoo grinds back, whimpering whenever Jongin gives it to him harsher. The taller bends over his back, kissing at his nape, before licking his lips down the other's sweaty back, biting and sucking the soft skin. 

And Kyungsoo feels like on a cloud like this, Jongin earning him a lick of arousal spiraling out of control with each thrust, and he might faint from it all. 

"Jong, Jong," He offers back to match Jongin's moans, and leans his head down on the leather seat, cooling down his head. 

But Jongin slaps at his cheeks next, and Kyungsoo can feel himself coming, squeezing down and earning a playful bite at the back of his thigh. How did he bend like that, Kyungsoo doesn't think about, because in the next moment, Jongin's slipping his hand down to tug at his cock, and sends him into overdrive. 

"Ah!" Kyungsoo screams at the leather before his eyes, scrunching his nose as the peak finally hits him like a train, sending him in white, liquid state, where everything's hyperaware and his ears burn for a second, buzzing next. When he opens his eyes, the leather seat is soiled with his release, Jongin's still thrusting and jerking him off, and Kyungsoo trembles under his weight. 

Because in the next moment, Jongin's coming too, releasing everything deep within, hot liquid filling him up, as Jongin's hips stutter out, a groan falling from his lips. 

As a gentleman that Jongin apparently is, he thrusts in and out a couple of times, grinding them down from their highs. 

When he pulls out, his hole flutters against nothing, and Kyungsoo feels the warmth of being drilled properly. And as if he's reading his thoughts, Jongin bends down to stuck his tongue inside, circling around a couple of times, making him shiver delectably.

Jongin quickly turns him around, and drops down on his chest, smiling contently when Kyungsoo hugs him close. It's somehow cold after everything, Kyungsoo assures when Jongin jokes about liking him after all.

"I'm just sharing my body warmth," He nods proudly for still coming up with an excuse for their post-bliss cuddle, because his brain is still pretty much mushed from being well fucked.

"Or maybe you're finally seeing that I'm not that bad after all." When Kyungsoo huffs out promptly, Jongin coos at the adorable blush still lingering in his full cheeks, and nuzzles closer. "Ohhh, look who's finally warming up to Jonginnie!"

"First of all, Jonginnie," He teases, "We just fucked in a public space, and secondly, I'm cold." But when he finishes, Jongin's looking down on him with warmth and adoration, so Kyungsoo pulls him down for a kiss, earning a playful bite at his bottom lip.

The kiss is for hiding his blushing cheeks, the smile for Jongin accidentally tickling his sides, and the little skip of his heart is for finally realizing that they just did that.

Yeah, he repeats just that to himself, but the reasoning doesn't make sense even to himself, after all.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Had fun?" 

Kyungsoo snaps his eyes open when Baekhyun comes out from the break room, leaning on the doorframe. The shorter thinks it's a normal, regular question, but when his soon-to-be best friend raises an accusatory brow at him, Kyungsoo glowers. 

".. It was..." He shrugs, trying to be easy going. ".. a somehow.. good idea... This car wash thingy."

Baekhyun crosses his arms, and even smirks knowingly. "The thingy must've been more than just good, because it made you scream louder than a freaking Banshee."

Kyungsoo throws a dirty rag at him and moves to change into some different clothes. "Shut up! You know nothing,"

But Baekhyun moves to the doors, looking outside. "Oh, but I know that Jongin's waiting for you in front."

That makes Kyungsoo turning around on his heel, beelining to where Baekhyun's standing. And true to his words, Jongin's waiting by his car, leaned on the side, with a cigarette hanging from his bottom lip. At the sight, Kyungsoo's heart does a somersault. 

"Yeah, you don't care," Baekhyun says as he watches the pink spreading over Kyungsoo's cheeks, his smile unstoppable. So when moves to the back, Baekhyun playfully slaps his butt as he goes, "You don't care at all!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> This was actually prompted by a Tumblr blog of prompts, but I don't know the name of it.   
> So if anybody does, please contact me so I can prompt it properly! C:   
> Love you, xox


End file.
